


Welcome Home

by CaliberRose



Category: Spiderman: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically pornography, Multi, Orgy, Porn, Some story, but mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Tony has named Peter as a true avenger, now they just have to accept him into the group.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I’ve been working on this alongside my other updates! I thought I would post this story to let everyone know that I am in fact still active! I hope you enjoy! (also I am sorry for any spelling errors, I didn’t have a lot of time to edit, but I tried my best) Any feedback is welcome!

Peter looked up at the sound of a knock on his door, startled, he glanced at the clock on the wall and swore under his breath.

“Hey, kid! Are you alright in there?” Tony called through the door.

Peter opened the door, “I just- I don’t know what to wear, Mr. Stark.” He went back over to his bed where he had three outfits laid out. Tony came over to him, his eyes scanning over each outfit. Finally he gestured to the one on the end; a faded green shirt with maroon pants with a crisscrossed pattern. “What if they don’t like me?”

“They’ll love you, kid.” Tony smiled softly, “We’re a team now, okay? Trust me. Get dressed and come downstairs. People have already started arriving.” Tony left then. Peter changed into the outfit Mr. Stark had picked and looked over himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath before leaving the room and going downstairs. 

Tony and Bruce stood by the bar, talking about something smart sounding. Yeah, Peter had no idea what they were talking about. Black Widow and Hawkeye stood by the large window looking down onto another floor, chatting. Thor was sitting across from Wanda and Vis, all three of them on couches. There were a few empty cans of beer on the table in front of them, they were beside a full cooler of the same brand of beer. Captain America didn’t seem to be there yet, unless he was in the restroom. 

Peter went to stand by Tony, a bit behind him, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. His plan didn’t follow through. Bruce noticed him right away and smiled a bit, “Hey, I’m Bruce.” He held out a hand to him and Peter shook it.

“I’m Peter Parker... but I just got by Peter.” Peter smiled a bit.

“That’s quite a grip you’ve got there, that’ll help you later in life.” Something about Bruce’s smile caught him off guard and he let go of Banner’s hand. Tony smiled a bit, looking like a proud father.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Natasha had materialized behind the bar.

“Uh, I’m underage.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“We won’t tell if you won’t.” Natasha gave him a soft, teasing smile.

Peter nodded and grinned, a bit uncertainly at the tone of her voice, “Sure, sure, why not?”

“What can I make you?” She asked.

“Surprise me.” He shrugged. Natasha move around for a moment, pouring stuff into the cocktail shaker before adding ice, closing it and shaking the container. She poured the liquid into a glass and Peter accepted it. He eyed the fizzy, blue drink for a moment, before taking a sip.

“What do you think?” Natasha asked, eyeing him intently.

“It’s good.” He smiled. It was a little strong, but he didn’t want to bother her with that. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” She flashed him another smile, nodded and went back to the window, continuing her conversation with Clint.

“I’ll just be another minute or two, kid. Why don’t you mingle? This is your welcome to the team party,” Tony reminded him.

Peter nodded, “Alright.” He took a gulp of his drink and went over to where Wanda, Vis and Thor sat. He stood by them for a moment. Vis and Wanda were talking about moving in together and Thor was on his - Peter counted the cans in front of the God of thunder- 8th beer. “Hey.. guys!” Peter blurted, out of awkwardness as no one had even looked at him. 

“Tiny-man!” Thor laughed and drank from his beer.

“Spider-Man,” Peter corrected in a quiet voice. “But people call me Peter.”

“Welcome to the team, Peter. We are glad to have you.” Vis smiled at him.

“And I’m no longer the youngest avenger.” Wanda giggled. “I remember my initiation into the team, I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess that’s true.” Peter chuckled. He was about to ask about the initiation part before Wanda smiled at him and went back to talking to her boyfriend, Peter assumed Vis was her boyfriend.

The elevator dinged, opening, and Captain America got off with someone Peter couldn’t name. Tony was across the room in a matter of seconds, speaking to Cap in a low voice. Peter caught a few words: ‘avengers,’ ‘Bucky,’ ‘invitation only.’

Steve nodded along for a moment before speaking back to Tony. Peter couldn’t hear anything he said, but Tony turned around and came to Peter’s side. Steve and his friend followed him over.

“Hey, I’m Peter.” Peter shook Steve’s hand before holding it out to the other man. 

“I’m Steve and this is Bucky, who wasn’t allowed to come, but that rule wasn’t written down anywhere.” Cap smiled at Tony who narrowed his eyes.

Bucky didn’t make any move to shake Peter’s hand, but the way he was looking at him made the younger man feel funny. Without speaking Bucky sat down on the couch that Thor was sitting on.

“It’s been a long week,” Steve told Peter in an apologetic tone. Steve sat between Bucky and Thor, the god of thunder handed him a beer. 

Peter turned to Tony, lowering his voice, “I’ve met everyone, Mr, Stark. Could I go back to my room now?” 

“Nonsense! You’re the guest of honour!” Thor cheered, holding up his - ninth? - beer. “This is a cause for celebration.”

“I think you’ve done enough celebrating,” Vision said.

Thor just laughed and drank more from his can; Vis shook his head disapprovingly and Wanda giggled.

“Come,” Steve said, moving closer to Thor, “Sit with us.” Bucky had moved with him, leaving Peter a space between the winter soldier and the end of the couch.

Peter nodded, a bit uncertainly, “Uh, sure.” He smiled and sat down next to Bucky. The winter soldier, without any words, stretched his arms over the back of the couch, one behind Steve and the other behind Peter. Peter was starting to get a funny feeling about this welcoming party. Tony and Bruce joined them on the couches, a while late so did Natasha and Clint. “So, um, Wanda mentioned something about an initiation?” He wondered when no one said anything. 

Tony shot a quick glare at the Scarlett Witch, and if Peter had blinked he was sure he would’ve missed it. 

“It’s just a bit of a tradition we have around here.” Thor grinned, widely.

“What kind of tradition?” Peter asked.

Thor lowered his voice, although it wasn’t a whisper before everyone could clearly hear him as he asked, “Are you a virgin, tiny-man?”

Peter frowned in confusion, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with everything,” Bruce piped up. “Depending on your answer... well, let’s just say we need to know which one of us will take better care of your current situation.”

“It’s important you don’t lie to us, Peter.” Tony placed a hand on his leg, whereas he usually touched his shoulders. It felt weird for Tony to touch him like that, it felt strangely intimate.

“Yeah, I’m still a virgin. I am only 17.” Peter shrugged, feeling his face grow red.

Thor pouted, “Well, I’m out for first place.”

“Same here,” said Steve with a nod.

“I doubt it would be a good idea for the boys first time to be with someone who isn’t human,” Vision added.

“F-first time?” Peter stuttered out.

They group continue talking as if he hadn’t spoken, “Too bad none of us are a virgin,” Tony said. Bucky immediately choked on his beer and coughs hard, sounding every bit as skilled as the assassin he used to be. Tony’s eyes widened, “No way,” he said.

“Have you not ever had sexual intercourse, Mr. Barnes?” Vision inquired.

“I figured you and Steve screwed like bunnies ever since you two were reunited,” Tony spoke, following after his own words with a chuckle.

“We’re just friends.” Steve glared at Tony.

“Sure. Just like Bruce and I are ‘just’ friends.” Tony snorted.

“We are ‘just’ friends, Tony.” Banner rolled his eyes.

“Oh please!” Tony scoffed, “You want to hit this so hard.”

“Uh, guys? What exactly does the initiation involve?” Peter spoke up again.

Tony looked to him then, hearing the nervousness in the boy’s voice, “We want to welcome you into the avengers, kid. We want to make you ‘feel’ welcome.” On the word ‘feel,’ Tony gripped Peter’s thigh, causing the teen to gasp a bit.

Peter gulped, “And uh...” he faded off, glancing around at the others. All eyes were on him. He’d come to idolize each and everyone of them at some point in his life. They were heroes, his heroes. He looked up to them, Tony most of all. After some thought, he smiled and gave them a nod. “Alright.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. Peter nodded again, his smile widening.

“Alright.” Tony smiled and patted his leg before taking his hand back. Peter chugged the rest of his drink, even though there was more than half left. He let out a small burp and immediately apologized. Natasha gave him a soft smile and then she was moving across the room towards him. The redhead slid onto his lap, straddling his hips. Peter had never really spoken or really looked at her before; but having her up close, really close, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think she was beautiful. 

As she leaned in, he spoke, “I, uh- I’ve never been kissed before.”

Natasha paused before slowly smiling, “I’ll be gentle.” She kissed him before he could speak again. She was clearly skilled in the art, where he sort of just let her mouth guide his. She pulled back after a moment and laughed down, looking down between them. Peter followed her gaze down to the erection that had formed.

“I’m sorry.” He frowned. She shook her head, with a small smile. 

“She’s looked like that forever, she’s used to giving men erections,” Tony whispered to him. Peter felt the arm behind him shift and then his face was being turned to the side, a cold, metal hand on his cheek. It was Steve’s friend, Bucky. The long haired man leaned forward without words and kissed Peter, he was softer than Natasha and tasted like beer. Bucky turned his body, and Peter felt as his right hand traveled down his body to cup his growing erection. The boy moaned into the winter soldiers mouth as the man palmed at his cock.

“Fuck me, did someone turn down the AC?” Tony bit his lip, watching them.

“Language,” Cap said, from the other side of the couch. Thor laughed, but had paused in his drinking to rub his crotch to the scene playing out just a person over. Bucky pulled back from Peter, both of them out of breath and the soldiers hand still kneading his crotch. Peter’s breath hitched when Bucky squeezed his erection, he let out a soft whine that made Natasha buck against Bucky’s hand. Bucky looked to her and the two kissed inches from Peter’s face. Natasha rocked against Bucky’s hand again with a soft moan, causing Buck to squeeze Peter’s erection again.

Peter pressed into his hand, murmuring, “Shit.”

“Language,” Cap repeated, his voice a bit airier than before. Peter glanced over to him, but couldn’t really see him past Bucky. He could tell by the way Steve was breathing unevenly though, that Bucky was definitely doing something. Between Peter and Natasha was Bucky’s left arm now, instead of his right which had returned to the other side of the couch. When Peter craned his neck to the side, he almost choked in surprise; he had been expecting to see Bucky’s hand inside of Cap’s jeans, jerking him off. But that was not the case. Tony was on his knees in front of Captain America, Steve’s cock fully inside his mouth, Cap’s hand tangled in Tony’s brunette hair. 

“Wow.” Peter couldn’t take his eyes off them. Natasha started kissing his neck, but it was hard for him to even notice because at that exact moment, Tony took Cap’s cock all the way down his throat and Steve whimpered, and grabbed Bucky’s thigh, causing the long haired man to lean over and kiss him deeply. Natasha whispered something to him, but he didn’t hear it. 

“Peter?” Natasha said and he looked away from the men, back to her.

“Sorry, pardon?” He asked.

“Can you lift me and stand up?” She repeated, with a teasing smirk.

“Oh, yeah, okay.” He didn’t question her as he lifted her, standing up. He felt shifting behind him and then she was asking him to sit back down. He sat on something warm and for a moment panicked because he had accidentally sat on someone. But as he went to get up, hands gripped his hips, stilling him.

Lips met his ear, followed by a soft chuckle, “I’ve got you,” Bucky whispered. The man gripped the boy’s hips tighter and ground up against his ass, his erection pressing against Peter. Bucky moaned against his ear before sucking on his earlobe. As Natasha bent her head to kiss Peter’s neck again, there was a soft moan from across the room. A female moan; and when Peter looked over he couldn’t control the choked sound of surprise that came out of him this time. Vision and Wanda were sitting together on the couch,holding hands. What surprised him was that, that was all the couple was doing... to each other. Dr. Banner had his head buried under Wanda’s skirt, mouth to her sex. Wanda was bucking and pulling on his hair, letting out soft little gasps. Clint on the other hand was straddling Vision and was sucking a probably very dark hickey into his throat. When Natasha opened Peter’s pants, his attention was instantly back on her as she slipped her hand inside. Peter’s mouth dropped open and he let out a soft cry, instantly bringing him to the attention of a few of his new teammates. Bucky bucked up against Peter’s ass with a groan as Natasha started stroking the boy’s cock.

“This feels way better than masturbating,” Peter heard himself saying. 

Tony laughed, teeth scraping against Cap’s cock causing the older man to hiss, “Sorry,” Stark whispered.

“No you’re not.” Steve bit his lip.

“You’re right, I’m really not fucking sorry.” Tony smiled around his cock and Steve thrusted hard into his mouth, causing the man on his knees to choke.

Cap smirked, “Get off your knees, Stark.” 

“Yes, Captain,” Tony said, sarcastically before he got to his feet. Peter’s eyes dropped to Stark’s bulging erection, straining against his pants. His mouth actually started to water; as he was licking his lips, Tony caught him looking. “Barnes?” Tony said.

Under Peter, Bucky shifted and the boy froze when the sound of a zipper opening filled the room. Bucky stroked his hips, soothingly, “Are you alright?” Peter heard him whisper. 

The boy nodded, “I’m ready.” Someone tossed lube at Bucky, Peter didn’t see who. The boy stood up, holding Natasha against him, as Bucky got himself situated. Bucky stroked his own cock, lubing it up with a moan. Then he slicked up his fingers.

“I need to stretch you out,” Bucky told him. Peter met Natasha’s eyes and she leaned in, kissing him. All eyes were on Bucky as he pressed a finger into Peter’s asshole. Peter grunted against Natasha’s mouth and his ass contracted. “Relax,” Bucky whispered to him.

“It feels weird,” Peter said after pulling away from Nat to catch his breath. Bucky nodded, but started to finger him.

“I’m going to add a second finger,” the soldier said before doing so. The world disappeared around Peter and he almost dropped Natasha, thankfully he didn’t.

“Oh, God.” Peter’s eyes closed, groaning.

“Are you good, kid?” He heard Tony asking, but his voice sounded far away.

“It feels- it feels good, Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped out.

Bucky added a third finger and this time Peter did drop Nat, thankfully Thor - who had somehow appeared behind her, without Peter realizing - caught her. Peter couldn’t form words to apologize, so he gave her a small smile. Thor held her up with one arm and while his other large hand travelled down her body. Peter watched - while still getting fingered by Bucky - as Thor gripped at her left breast. Natasha arched against the god of thunder, with a small gasp. She did, however, still manage to gather enough brain power to slip her skirt down over her hips and off her body. As it dropped to the floor, Peter realized that she had taken both the skirt and her underwear off together. His eyes fixated on the small tuff of red curls between her legs; and from how close they still were, he could smell her arousal. His cock twitched, and he gave her a sheepish look which she just returned with a soft smile. Thor’s hand moved again then, sliding down Natasha’s body to between her legs.

“Oh, god,” came a soft voice from the other side of his couch. Peter, out of the corner of his vision because he couldn’t take his eyes off Nat and Thor, was dimly aware that Cap was stretching Tony’s ass as Bucky was doing to his. He watched as Thor slid two fingers inside of Natasha and she whimpered, bucking her hips, wanting more. He felt like he was watching a porno, except he happened to be a guest star in said porno. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Bucky whispered from behind him. “And neither are they.”

His words made Peter look back at him, “What do you mean?” The young man asked.

“We’re waiting for you,” Cap told him. “Do you really think Tony needs prep for sex with a man?” He chuckled and from across the room someone else snorted. Peter assumed it was Banner, due to a previous hint in their conversation.

“I could need the prep,” Tony muttered.

“I can tell you’ve had your fingers inside you within the last day, so shut it.” Steve spanked Stark’s ass; Peter thought it sounded painful, but all Tony did was push back onto Cap’s digits with a moan.

“I couldn’t help it, I was doing some reading and this normal interaction between two characters suddenly became this really erotic scene. I really had no choice other than to masturbate,” Tony murmured.

“I’ve been there,” Clint said, with a laugh from across the room.

Peter nodded back at Bucky, “I’m ready,” he said. Bucky nodded in return and removes his fingers from the Peter, causing a gasp to slip out of the young man. Peter felt like everyone was watching him as he sunk down on the winter soldier’s cock. He gasped, his hands clenching at his sides. Even with the lube it hurt; he supposed it would have hurt a lot more without the lubrication, but it still made him squeeze his eyes tightly shut. Bucky stilled immediately as he felt the boy clench around him, the the long haired man stroked at Peter’s thigh with one hand as the metal hand held Peter up from taking his cock fully inside of him.

“Kid?” Tony’s voice pierced through the haze in Peter’s mind.

“I’m okay, I’m fine, it’s just- I have to get use to the feeling that’s all,” he sputtered out. “Keep going,” he directed his last words at Bucky who nodded and slowly lowered the boy farther down onto his cock. Peter let out a strangled cry at the fullness he felt from the older man, but the pain didn’t get any worse than it already was. It felt more weird than anything. He could tell Bucky was holding back, but his attempts of being quiet seemed to be failing as he let out little gasps against Peter’s throat.Finally, when Peter was fully filled by Bucky’s penis, the ex-assassin let out a low groan. They sat like that for a while. Bucky itching to move, but wanting the young man to get use to the feeling of the thickness inside of him. Eventually, Peter gave Bucky a quick nodded, murmuring for the man to move. After Bucky hesitated, Peter whispered, “Please, I need you.”

“Tell me if I hurt you and I’ll stop,” Bucky told him, biting his lip and lifting the boy, before slowly sliding back inside of him. Peter couldn’t really hear anything, but Tony muttered something under his breath about stopping Bucky if he did in fact hurt Peter. Peter’s eyes remained closed, but the pain in his lower half began to fade as the soldier started a slow pace of fucking up into him.

“Oh, God,” Peter panted out, one hand gripping the couch while the other pressed against Bucky’s thigh for more leverage. 

“Are you alright, Peter?” Tony’s tone was serious and concerned as he spoke at a normal volume this time. Peter had to catch his breath and let out another few short pants, before his body allowed him to answer.

“It feels really good, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s eyes opened then, finding his way to Tony’s.

“There is a way it could feel even better.” Thor smirked, an idea in his eyes.

“No offence,” Peter got out with a gasp as Bucky ground up inside of his ass. “But I don’t think that would be possible, sir.” 

“Wanna bet?” Natasha, still being held up by Thor, raised a brow at him. Peter gulped, audibly.

“Um... yes?” He finally said in a quiet voice. Thor came forward with Natasha, hovering her above Peter.

“Clint.” Thor’s words weren’t even remotely a question, but no sooner had he spoken was there Clint appearing at Peter’s side. Hawkeye chuckled a bit as he opened a condom.

“You really shouldn’t have challenged the god of thunder,” the archer whispered to Peter, as he rolled the protection on over the boys cock. Peter gasped softly at the connection of skin to skin that he only felt for a moment from Clint’s hand. But that connection was soon forgotten once Clint moved to the side and Thor sunk Natasha down onto Peter’s cock. The young man cried out and instinctively grabbed at her hips, balancing her on his lap - although he knew she could do that herself - as Thor let her go. Bucky began to fuck up into him faster, causing Black Widow to bounce on Peter’s cock. It was a lot, almost too much. Peter could feel himself nearing his end. He was vaguely aware of Tony riding Cap’s cock to the right of him, letting out low groans of pleasure. Peter forced himself to turn and look at them, he was afraid he’d arrive too soon watching Natasha’s breasts bounce and her back arch as she rode him. Steve’s hands were on Tony’s waist, his mouth pressed to Mr. Stark’s neck, kissing and licking at the skin, leaving little red marks. Tony’s head was tipped back, eyes closed, his hands on Cap’s shoulders, driving himself down harder on their leaders’ cock. His eyes, however how tightly shut they’d been before, were now on Peter, holding the young man’s gaze.

Peter had always thought of Mr. Stark as a father figure, someone to look up too. And that still was half the case; he still looked up to him, but just now he was picturing himself looking up at Mr. Stark while he was in front of him on his knees, begging him to fuck him. And that was the end of that. 

“I’m gonna- I’m-” Peter shuddered back against Bucky, gripping Natasha’s hips harder. He came then, his eyes staying with Tony’s. Tony was the next to go; his back arched and Steve held him closer as Stark painted the super soldier’s muscular chest with his cum. But Mr. Stark’s attention stayed on Peter and Bucky realized that way too late, but just at the right moment and so did Nat. Natasha reached back and Thor lifted her off Peter, who whined a bit at the loss, but instantly shut up when Mr. Stark got to his feet, turning a hungry gaze on the boy. Peter dully noticed as Thor began to fuck Natasha, holding her against him, still standing, her breasts against his chest. Natasha tangled her fingers in the god of thunder’s hair and kissed him, hard. 

Behind them, Wanda’s gasping had turned into moans and she was grinding against against Bruce’s face, shuddering. She shared a short kiss with Clint, whom was now sitting next to her on the couch, he had Vision between his legs, sucking the archers cock. Clint scratched his nails against Vision’s red skull, letting out a throaty groan against Wanda’s mouth. Peter hadn’t even realized Bucky wasn’t inside him anymore until he heard the long haired man moan from a bit farther away from where he’d been before. Peter, forcefully taking his eyes off Tony, looked over to Bucky. Steve was kneeling on the couch, one leg stretched out behind him, his chest against the cushions of the couch and his hands gripping the blanket that hung on the back of the sofa. Bucky was fucking him and not slow and gentle like he had been with Peter, oh no, that was definitely not the case. The Winter Soldier was ramming inside of Captain America, showing no mercy, holding back nothing, but Steve wasn’t in pain. He was moaning against the couch, pressing back into Bucky, murmuring pleads. 

“Kid?” Tony’s voice sounded muffled by the ringing in Peter’s ear as the young man watched Steve get pounded into. “Peter.” His actual name brought his attention back to Tony. Peter looked up at the older man, leaning over him. “Are you still with us?” Tony whispered. Peter swallowed and nodded, he couldn’t help it as his eyes travelled down the man’s body to his already growing erection. Peter looked back up at him, a bit confused, - because surely this erection wasn’t for him - but then he wasn’t confused anymore. It made sense that Tony would already be getting hard again because the room was currently being filled with sounds of pleasure and pleasuring.

“Wanda’s kind of loud, huh?” Peter said, with a nervous chuckle. It was true. Wanda’s moans had heightened and everyone knew she would be reaching her peak soon enough.

“She’s not the one I want.” Tony tilted his head to the side, tracing calloused fingers down Peter’s smooth and hairless chest.

Peter swallowed, “Well, um- Captain America is very muscular, he’s a good looking guy.” His smile was small.

“It’s true, he is a perfect specimen.” Tony eyed Steve for a moment, the other man was gripping at Bucky’s ass, pushing his childhood best friend deeper inside of himself. “But still, there is someone I yearn for more.” Tony faced Peter again, “Someone I’ve thought about at night, when I’m alone in bed.” His voice had taken on a low, husky tone. “Someone who has had me - on many, many occasions - reaching down underneath the covers to give myself a moment of pleasure, while I call out his name.”

Peter made one more failed attempt at guessing, “Bruce?” He squeaked.

Tony chuckled, “I know I’ve always been like a father to you; and honestly, I don’t know when that changed.” Tony’s hand had reached Peter’s crotch now, the young man’s cock leaking and obviously aching to be touched. Peter groaned inwardly, knowing he’d have blue balls soon. Tony gripped his prick and gave it a light pump as he pressed his lips to Peter’s ear. “Are you going to keep beating around the bush or face the truth, Peter?” Tony whispered. Hearing Peter’s name, his actual name - he was always called ‘kid’ by Mr. Stark - on the man’s lips, sent a shudder through him.

“Mr. Stark, I-” Peter wet his lips before glancing up and down between Tony’s face and the older man’s erection. “I don’t want to have sex with you, just yet.” When Mr. Stark frowned, Peter added, quickly: “I’d like to taste you first.” The boy nodded at the erection inches from his face. Tony’s brows shot up so far, Peter was sure they were going to go through the roof. “If that’s alright with you, Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered, quickly, as Tony continued to stare at him with disbelief. He blamed the strong drink Natasha had made him, the one he had chugged, on his words about wanting to taste Mr. Stark’s cock. More importantly, the glistening discharge that was leaking out of the slit. But Tony continued to stare, completely silent. The sounds around them filled that silence, but Peter felt a bit of guilt for putting his mentor in the trance-like state. He decided to chance it.

Very slowly, Peter leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the underside of the head of Mr. Stark’s cock before he licked up the trail of precum. Tony gasped a bit, head bowing, eyes half-lidded. But he also made no move to stop the young man. Peter cautiously sucked the tip of Mr. Stark’s penis inside of his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the underside of it. Tony whimpered softly, biting his lip.

“You are amazing, Peter,” Tony grunted out. Peter smiled around the dick in his mouth and pressed his palms to Tony’s ass, pulling the other man closer so the boy could take the cock deeper down his throat. After Peter had taken Mr. Stark’s cock down his throat a few times with ease, the older man spoke again. “I thought you said you were a virgin?” His question was followed by a low groan as Peter popped his mouth off of him and grinned.

“Mr. Stark, just because I was a virgin, doesn’t mean I have never sucked cock before.” Peter licked more precum, that had flowed out, off Tony’s cock. He definitely blamed those words of his on the fizzy, blue drink.

Tony gripped the back of the young man’s head and jerked him to his feet. He kissed Peter deeply, the need to touch each other flooding between them just as the hunger built. Peter felt hands briefly on his shoulders, but after a growl from Tony, they were gone, leaving him to wonder who it had been. 

“I wanted to be your first,” Tony admitted, “But, I’m glad Sergeant Barnes opened you up for me in advance.” The older man’s smile was wicked, “But I want you to straddle me, to face me, as we... have sex.”

Peter caught the hesitation and leaned in a bit, lowering his voice so that only Mr. Stark could hear, “I love you too, Tony,” he whispered, very quietly. Mr. Stark kissed him again, cupping Peter’s smooth face. It was romantic, Peter thought, even with Wanda reaching her peak in the background, Natasha’s sex making wet sounds as she rode Thor’s cock, Clint moaning and gripping at Vision’s shoulders, and the sounds that Cap was making as he was getting nailed to the couch by Bucky. 

Tony went back to his trance like state, like he couldn’t believe what the young man was telling him. Peter chuckled a bit and pushed the older man down onto the couch, next to Cap and Bucky. He straddled Mr. Stark’s thighs with his knees before pressing closer and taking Tony’s cock inside his ass. Peter bit his lip, but forced himself to keep his eyes open and on his mentor. He moaned softly as he began to ride the cock, gripping at Tony’s shoulders. Mr. Stark eventually snapped out of whatever state he had been in and gripped at Peter’s waist, letting out a low groan. The boy grinned and leaned in, kissing the man under him. There was a soft chuckle from behind Peter and the boy pulled back, glancing over his shoulder. Bruce stood there with Wanda, the young girl was leaning against the taller man with a smirk, her face flushed. 

Peter didn’t know how they did it, but somehow within a matter of moments they were all enjoying each other’s company.

Bruce was now under Tony, fucking him, but his lips were wrapped around Steve’s cock as Bucky continued to fuck his best friend. Wanda was bent over on the couch, her mouth on Peter’s prick, sucking softly. Behind her was Vision, sliding back and forth, in and out of his girlfriend while Clint fucked him. Natasha had her legs wrapped around her best friends shoulders and the archer was eating her out while she jerked the god of thunder off. 

Peter, a bit overwhelmed, was the first to go. He shuddered, one hand gripping Tony’s shoulder and the other pulling on Wanda’s hair as he helplessly bucked his hips. He came down the scarlet witch’s throat with a loud, panting moan. Tony fucked up inside of him, he kissed Peter as he came inside of him. His mentor groaned as he was filled up by the same stuff as he had just delivered, as Banner rammed up inside him and came, hard.

Wanda moaned around the boys cock, swallowing every last drop, her inner walls clenching around her boyfriend as she came. She bucked back against Vision, whispering for him to cum inside of her. Her boyfriend grunted softly as the archer cane inside of him with a moan, setting the man with the infinity stone off. Vision plowed into Wanda, spurting out his seed inside of her making her bow her head against Peter and whimper softly. 

Steve bit into Bucky’s shoulder, which kind of surprised Peter, but it seemed to do the trick as the metal armed man filled Bruce’s mouth with his cum. Steve kissed the bite mark and fucked his best friend harder, moaning against his neck as he shuddered, his body becoming a bit jerky as he arrived. Bruce swallowed, panting as he pulled back. He kissed at Tony’s neck until Stark glanced back at him and the two shared a very hot kiss. 

Natasha pulled on Clint’s hair, bucking against his face as he gripped her ass. Black Widow let out a soft whine as she came, grinding against her best friends face. 

Thor stepped back, stroking his cock, biting his lip, eyes on the scene before him, “Initiation time,” he announced.

Peter panted, “I- I thought that was the initiation?” 

Tony grinned at Peter, “You have to take a load from the god of thunder, if you can do that, you’re in for life.” 

Peter looked back at Thor and shrugged, wouldn’t be the dirtiest thing he’d done today. He slid off of Tong and went to the god of thunder, sliding down to his knees in front of him.

“I’m close,” Thor’s words were more like a groan, as he pumped his cock. Peter sucked the head of the penis into his mouth and tongued the slit. Thor gripped the back of the boys’ head and thrusted down his throat. The gods prick was longer than Tony’s, which was to be expected Peter guessed, but he didn’t gag and managed to keep eye contact with Thor who grinned down at him. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna- yes!” The god tangled his hand in Peter’s hair and pulled, a bit painfully, as he came down the young boys throat. Peter found that he had to swallow each squirt very quickly, because of the amount in each jerk of the penis in his mouth. Thor finished after a couple minutes, grinding against the boys face. Finally, he let him go and Peter dropped back into his ass, feeling like he’d just drank a large can of Coke. He burped and then quickies apologized. “Nonsense!” Thor pulled him to his feet and presented him in front of the group. Tony got to his feet, moving closer and kissing Peter, before he faced the group as well. 

“May I present to you, Peter Parker, Spider-Man, our newest avenger!” Tony grinned and Peter smiled, blushing a bit. The group applauded and Peter was happy to know he finally had a part in the world. That he finally had a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for any spelling errors, but I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! Any feedback in welcome :)


End file.
